


silly.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, F/M, M/M, Septuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro was in the common area, staring out of one of the huge windows, when he heard someone approach. "You feel that you need to tip-toe around me now?"</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5174006">a vision.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for this next part. I sprained my wrist really really badly a couple months ago and I haven't really been able to do much of anything since as far as typing goes. So this was done using voice to text on my iPad. If there is screw ups that's why. I tried to fix them all but I might've missed some. Hope you enjoy it.

Pietro was in the common area, staring out of one of the huge windows, when he heard someone approach. "You feel that you need to tip-toe around me now?"

Wanda sighed and came to stand next to him. "Well, if I thought you were willing to speak to me, I would've approached you sooner."

"I've always been willing to speak to you, Wanda," said Pietro. "I just don't want to talk to you about what you want to talk to me about."

"You're being childish," Wanda murmured. "It's just a silly date."

Pietro looked over at her. "It is not just a silly date. If it was just a silly date, I wouldn't care. You've gone on lots of silly dates. This is not another one. And I don't need to be in your head to know that you'd be lying to me if you told me otherwise."

Wanda sighed. "Pietro, it's just a date. It was not a proposal of marriage."

"But you would like it if it was, wouldn't you?"

Wanda reached up and smacked Pietro on the back of the head. "Do not be such an idiot. I did not react in such a way when you went on your date with Clint."

"No, your eyes just went red for no reason," Pietro said sarcastically. "Plus you did slap me very hard."

Wanda sighed heavily. "That was before I liked the Avengers. You know why I reacted that way."

"Then you should also know why I am reacting this way," Pietro said, turning his attention back to the view. "He is not exactly a man."

"He identifies himself as one," Wanda pointed out. "I know this is not what you would consider ideal, but he makes me laugh, Pietro. You know how hard it is for that to happen."

Pietro stood there, feeling Wanda standing tensely next to him. After a moment, he turned to her and gave a short nod. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about this."

Wanda smiled prettily. "I was not happy about you and Clint at first, and look at how I feel about you now. You will come around, Pietro. I just know it."

Pietro stood there as Wanda walked away, and soon her place next to him was taken up by Clint. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that was very mature of you," Clint said, linking his hand together with Pietro's. "I know how protective of her you are. But you are going to have to let her grow up sometime."

Pietro laughed. "If you think she is not already grown-up, you have another thing coming to you. Wanda is the most grown-up person I know."

"But she is still your little sister," Clint said. "Now I don't have a little sister, but I think if I had a little sister I would be just as protective of her as you are of Wanda."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Pietro said. "Talk to me about something else."

"OK," Clint murmured. "Why do you love staring out of these windows so much?"

"It's silly."

"Nothing about you is silly to me."

"When we lived in the apartment building in Sokovia, Wanda and I used to climb up onto the roof and stare down at the city below. She would get bored after a while, but I could stand there for hours, just watching people as they walked along or bought things from the shop across the street. When the bombings happened, that got taken away from me," Pietro said solemnly. "I guess I just like that I can see the city from above again."

Clint pulled Pietro to him and gave him a soft kiss. "That's not silly at all."

"Yes it is," Pietro said, kissing Clint again. "It's childish."

"Memories aren't childish," Clint said, "especially memories like that."

"If you say so."

"I do," Clint said, pulling Pietro away from the window. "You know we're the only ones home now."

"Is that so?" Pietro said as Clint started to take him towards the elevator. "Does that mean you have plans?"

"You better believe that means I have plans," Clint exclaimed, making Pietro laugh.


End file.
